russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 presents new shows, initiatives in glitzy ‘Go5!’ trade launch
January 16, 2013 As terms like “reenergized”, “changing the game” and “reinventing the landscape of television and other media.” were freely thrown around by Game N’ Go host Edu Manzano and News5 anchor Paolo Bediones, TV5 officially introduced its new line-up of programs for the new year in a glittering all-star presentation called Go5! on Tuesday at the Newport Performing Arts Theater at Resorts World Manila. The trade launch, attended by advertisers and members of the media, covered the entire spectrum of TV5’s 2013 strategy, including news, sports, entertainment, film, radio, even online, home video, interactive and music recording. Every former ABS CBN talent as Jolina Magdangal, Dennis Trillio, Heart Evangelista and Rafael Rosell, who were now part of GMA-7 artist family. Also, Marvin Agustin along with former Kapuso stars Janice de Belen, Carmina Villaroel, Zoren Legaspi, Ella Cruz and Dingdong Dantes, which recently return to ABS-CBN are back in Kapamilya family. Also, former Kapamilya talents are megastar Sharon Cuneta, Derek Ramsay, popstar princess Sarah Geronimo from Kapamilya crossover, return of the actor Onemig Bondoc, Valerie Concepcion and Dominic Ochoa recently transter to TV5 right after the comedy king Dolphy, actor John Prats, Willie Revillame, John Estrada, Cristine Bersola-Babao and Aga Muhlach. Among the program’s highlights is the much-anticipated return of Willie Revillame to the noontime slot with his upcoming new show, Wowowillie. In a pre-taped segment, Willie gave a tour of the new, state-of-the-art Wowowillie studio still under construction at the Delta Theater in Quezon City. Willie said the studio will be completed by the time Wowowillie makes its on-air debut on January 16. Recalling Billy Crystal’s famous Oscar opening montage that usually finds him inserted in scenes from the nominated films, Arnell Ignacio and Tuesday Vargas sang a hysterical version of Ryan Cayabyab’s Limang Dipang Tao as they invaded the sets of new series Kidlat, The Alabang Housewives and the upcoming romance drama''' Never Say Goodbye and literally found themselves in the middle of the action (with Derek), comedy (with Pamela and Vanessa) and even drama (with superstar Nora Aunor). As part of its comprehensive coverage of this year’s elections dubbed as ''Pagbabago 2013'', '''News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdes announced the upcoming premiere of Balwarte on February 3. The new documentary show will take a closer look at key families in positions of power. Cruz-Valdes also proudly announced that the internationally recognized cause journalism pioneered by Rescue5 will be taken to another level with a new, weekly reality show that documents the real tension and drama of saving lives. Hosted by Paolo Bediones, Rescue5 starts airing every Saturday beginning January 26. Also set to launch soon is News5 Everywhere, an innovative interactive initiative that allows the general public to be part of the news by commenting on real time and even upload videos of things they deem newsworthy. Together with PBA legend Benjie Paras, football heartthrobs Phil and James Younghusband took to the stage to welcome the new sports line-up of TV5’s AKTV channel, including the new record-breaking seasons of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) that has now emerged as the country’s premier collegiate basketball tournament. Another big sporting event to look forward to is the upcoming season of the UFL Suzuki Cup featuring our very own Azkals. A return of the actor Onemig Bondoc, Martin Escudero and Christian Samson are the sitcom called Whattamen which premieres on January 26 from Saturday mornings together with John Estrada, Alex Gonzaga and Janella Salvador. Ryan Agoncillo also happily announced that the country’s premiere talent reality show is going global with Talentadong Pinoy Worldwide as the show’s dazzling hall-of-famers provided the backdrop for a medley of popular Pinoy rock songs by The Company. Joey De Leon returns to primetime TV as he introduced his own new show called, Hayop sa Galing. The series puts a new to twist on typical video clip shows as celebrity guests will be treated to heart-pounding challenges related to the videos. Hayop Sa Galing premieres on January 26. Other new shows featured in the trade launch were Jeepney Jackpot, Game N’ Go All Stars, Popstar TV, which will stars pop heartthrob Mark Bautista on January 28 with her own one and only pop princess Sarah Geronimo, The Million Peso Money Drop now with new host Ogie Alcasid on January 26 and Good Morning Club, which will welcome Edu Manzano as a co-host on January 21. Marvin Agustin, Alex Gonzaga, Gelli De Belen, Wendell Ramos, Ruffa Gutierrez, Derek Ramsay, Divine Lee, Onemig Bondoc, Sarah Geronimo, John Prats, Janella Salvador, Dominic Ochoa, Divina Geronimo, John Estrada, Mark Bautista, were also among the presenters, while other performers include the Manila Symphony Orchestra, the Artista Academy graduates, the Gaga Dancers, Street Boys and TV5 princesses Ritz Azul, Eula Caballero, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Danita Paner and Arci Munoz. Before the show closed, TV5 Chairman Manny V. Pangilinan delivered brief closing remarks that recalled how the network overcame “considerable skepticism” when it only had a 3 percent audience share three years ago. TV5 now enjoys a respectable 15 to 17 percent overall share. Despite the bigger challenges up ahead, MVP is confident that the only way for the network to go is up. Reenergized? Changing the game? Reinventing the landscape of television and other media? The Go5! trade launch showed that TV5 is dead serious about living up to those big words in 2013. 'New Anchors' (TEN-The-Evening-News-Primetime-Edition) * for the sit-in anchors of the news desk and Jove Francisco for the strand-in anchors for ''TEN-The-Evening-News ''In the opening ident, TEN-The-Evening-News anchors gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines in the clips from the specific news with anchorperson, afterwhich in the new opening billboard (OBB) to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons.Closing line: (Jean Garcia) "Organization leave the country and our people philippines "(Carlo Marasigan)" The news and information tonight " (I am Carlo Marasigan Good Night Relax remember chill ) *Eula Valdez Jean Garcia and Erwin Tulfo Luchi Cruz Valdez Joe Marasigan Carlo Marasigan **For the stand-in news delivery for Aksyon.-Primetime In the opening ident, Tulfo gave a sneak peek of tonight's headliners with clips from the specific news items, before that, the new opening billboard (OBB), after after OBB, the opening introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons with voice-over: (Martin Andanar) "Live!, mula sa TV5 Newsceter Manila,Higit Sa Balita Aksyon" with Marasigan-Tulfo-Valdez-Garcia opening line "Magandang gabi, pilipinas".Closing line: (Carlo Marasigan) "'Yan po 3 oras Masbago Aaksyon balita", (Jean Garcia) "Kami ang inyong Aksyon ng pilipino hanggang bukas", (at ako po si Joe Marasigan 's closing line) "Saan Man, Kailan Man, Kapatid,Higit Sa Balita Aksyon * Ed Lingao, Eula Valdez , Hilary Isaac , Joe Marasigan , Menchu Macapagal and Jove Francisco (Aksyon-Tonite) **Ed Lingao Eula Valdez for the sit-in anchors of the news desk and Jove Francisco for the strand-in anchors for ''Aksyon-Tonite ''In the opening ident, Aksyon-Tonite anchors gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines in the clips from the specific news with anchorperson, afterwhich in the new opening billboard (OBB) to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons.Closing line: (Eula Valez "Organization leave the country and our people philippines "(Eula Valdez)" The news and information tonight " (I am Ed Lingao Do Stay with CNN Philppines Good Night) (TEN-The-Evening-News-Evening-Editiom) * for the sit-in anchors of the news desk and Jove Francisco for the strand-in anchors for ''TEN-The-Evening-News ''In the opening ident, TEN-The-Evening-News anchors gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines in the clips from the specific news with anchorperson, afterwhich in the new opening billboard (OBB) to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons.Closing line: (Mitzi Borromeo) "Organization leave the country and our people philippines "(Carlo Marasigan)" The news and information tonight " (I am Joe Marasigan Good Night Relax remember chill )